Przygody Merlina
Przygody Merlina (ang. Merlin albo The Adventures of Merlin, jak jest podane w serialu) – brytyjski serial telewizyjny wyprodukowany w 2008 roku. Jest on oparty na legendach arturiańskich o czarodzieju Merlinie i jego powiązaniu z księciem Arturem, lecz znacznie różni się od tradycyjnej wersji mitu. Serial jest wyprodukowany przez wytwórnię firmy Shine Limited dla BBC One. Opis fabuły Merlin przybywa do Camelotu, gdzie król, Uther Pendragon, zakazuje magii i więzi ostatniego smoka. Merlin, który urodził się z niezwykłą mocą magiczną, jest traktowany jako uczeń Gajusza. Po uzyskaniu informacji od ostatniego smoka, który jest uwięziony głęboko pod miastem, chłopiec odkrywa, że ma wielkie przeznaczenie. Musi ochraniać aroganckiego syna króla - Artura, aby mógł on dorosnąć i złączyć wszystkie ziemie brytyjskie, tworząc Albion. Na Merlina i Artura czeka jeszcze wiele niebezpieczeństw. Postacie i obsada Główni bohaterowie * Colin Morgan jako Merlin lub Emrys ' – młody, utalentowany czarodziej, który próbuje zachować swoje moce w sekrecie, aby pewnego dnia stać się największym na świecie czarodziejem. Jest także sługą i dobrym przyjacielem księcia Artura, oraz ostatnim władcą smoków. Merlin nie może ujawnić Arthurowi, Utherowi i większości przyjaciół swojego sekretu, gdyż grozi mu za to kara śmierci. Wyznaje Arturowi swój sekret w ostatnim odcinku 5 serii. Zabija Morganę mieczem Artura, gdy ta próbuje powstrzymać go przed uratowaniem króla. Nie udaje mu się jednak uratować Artura, który umiera na jego rękach. * 'Bradley James jako Król Artur (wcześniej książę Artur) – uparty, arogancki i lekkomyślny, ale poczciwy i dobroczynny syn Uthera Pendragona. Przyjaźni się z Merlinem, który kilkakrotnie ratuje Arturowi życie. Od drugiej serii jest zakochany w Gwen. W czwartej serii po śmierci Uthera zostaje królem Camelotu. Pod koniec czwartej serii żeni się z Gwen, jednocześnie czyniąc ją królową Camelotu. W ostatnim odcinku 5 serii dowiaduje się, że Merlin jest czarownikiem. Na początku szokuje go ta informacja i dziwi się dlaczego Merlin nadal zachowuje się jak jego sługa, lecz później godzi się z tym, że Merlin włada magią. Umiera w skutek zadanej przez Mordreda rany. * Richard Wilson jako Gajusz – nadworny uzdrowiciel i jeden z nielicznych, którzy znają sekret Merlina. W przeszłości praktykował magię, a obecnie jest nadwornym lekarzem i uczonym. Traktuje Merlina jak własnego syna, którego nigdy nie miał. Jest także zaufanym przyjacielem matki Merlina. * Anthony Head jako Uther Pendragon – ojciec Artura, były król Camelotu. Jest przedstawiony jako bezwzględny i okrutny człowiek, ale czasami troszczy się o poddanych i przyjaciół. Często jest zaślepiony przez swoją nienawiść do wszelkich form magii. Pod koniec trzeciego sezonu, gdy dowiedział się o zdradzie Morgany, popadł w depresję i przestał troszczyć się o królestwo. W tym czasie obowiązki króla pełnił Artur. W trzecim odcinku czwartej serii zostaje ciężko ranny w walce, w której obronił Artura przed atakującym go rycerzem, który miał go zabić. Merlin próbował go uratować za pomocą magii, jednak Morgana założyła na szyję Uthera koralik, który odwracał każde magiczne dokonanie, co ostatecznie doprowadza do śmierci króla. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu tron obejmuje Artur. W 5 serii powraca jako duch przywołany przez Artura. Atakuje on wówczas Camelot. Ostatecznie Artur i Merlin znów odsyłają go do świata zmarłych. Jako duch dowiaduje się o sekrecie Merlina lecz nie zdąża powiadomić o tym Artura. * Angel Coulby jako Królowa Ginewra (Gwen) – córka kowala zabitego przez Uthera. Skromna służąca Morgany i jej wierna przyjaciółka, jednak po przejściu Morgany na złą stronę ich przyjaźń zaczęła się rozpadać, aż w końcu stała się sobie wrogie. Przyjazna, otwarta, pomocna dziewczyna z dobrym sercem, która zrobiłaby wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. Od drugiej serii zakochana w Arturze. Po zdradzeniu Artura poprzez romans z Lancelotem wyrzucona z Camelotu. Na koniec 4 serii Artur jej przebacza i Gwen zostaje jego żoną oraz królową Camelotu. Po śmierci Artura dziedziczy po nim tron. * Katie McGrath jako Morgana – wychowanka króla i jego córka z nieprawego łoża (dowiadujemy się o tym w trzeciej serii). Przyjaźniła się z Gwen pomimo ich różnic klasowych. Morgana jest również potajemnie "widzącą" – osobą, która posiada zdolności prorocze oraz czarodziejką. Widzi przyszłość tylko, gdy śpi. W drugiej serii za sprawą swojej siostry Morgause przechodzi na złą stronę. Zostaje otruta przez Merlina, a siostra zabiera ją z Camelotu. W trzeciej serii powraca by knuć i spiskować przeciwko królowi. Chce także zabić Arthura, aby objąć stanowisko królowej Camelotu. W czwartej serii również powraca będąc głównym wrogiem Camelotu. To ona była odpowiedzialna za śmierć Uthera w czwartej serii. Jedyną postacią, którą Morgana się lęka jest Emrys, który jak jej przepowiedziano będzie jej zgubą i jest jej śmiertelnym przeznaczeniem. Jednak Morgana nie wie, że Emrys to tak naprawdę Merlin. Dowiaduje się o tym od Mordreda w 5 serii. Próbuje wówczas odebrać mu moc co jej się udaje lecz nie udaje jej się powstrzymać Merlina przed jej odzyskaniem. Ostatecznie ginie z rąk Merlina przebita Excaliburem w ostatnim odcinku 5 serii. * John Hurt jako głos Wielkiego Smoka – Merlin często odwiedza smoka, gdy jest w tarapatach, ponieważ smok wie, co jest przeznaczeniem Merlina. Smok jest również jednym z nielicznych, którzy znają tajemnicę Merlina. Smok czasami wydaje się wszechwiedzący, ale jego motywacje nie są znane poza chęcią uwolnienia się z podziemi Camelotu. W drugiej serii Merlin uwalnia Smoka, a ten atakuje Camelot. Od trzeciej serii jest "służącym" Merlina. Musi się godzić na to, o co Merlin go prosi, nawet jeśli sam Smok widzi negatywne przeznaczenie. W 5 serii jest już stary i bliski śmierci lecz nadal służy Merlinowi. * Nathaniel Parker jako Agravaine de Bois - pierwszy raz pojawił się w czwartej serii. Brat matki Arthura, który po śmierci Uthera ma chronić młodego króla przed jakimkolwiek atakiem zła (powrócił do Camelotu po wielu latach). Jednak prawdą jest, że spiskuje z Morganą, aby ona mogła objąć tron w Camelocie. * Asa Butterfield później Alexander Vlahos jako Mordred, młody druid, który został skazany na śmierć przez Uthera za używanie magii na terenie Camelotu. Jednak później Morgana, Artur i Merlin ratują mu życie. Później zostaje zdradzony przez Merlina, kiedy on sprzymierza się z przestępcami, przez co on i Merlin stali się głównymi wrogami. Według przewidzeń smoka przeznaczeniem Mordreda jest zabójstwo króla Artura. Mordred powraca na początku 5. serii ratując Arturowi życie przed Morganą, przez co w nagrodę zostaje rycerzem Camelotu. O mało nie traci życia z rąk Disir, jednak poprzez błędną decyzję Merlina o odrzuceniu magii w Camelocie, Artur zarobił swój los, Mordred przeżywa i Merlin boi się że może rzeczywiście doprowadzić do zgonu króla. Mordred pomaga także uwolnić Ginewrę od klątwy Morgany. Po śmierci ukochanej Mordreda Kary z rąk Artura (którego nienawidziła) znów wraca na stronę zła, sprzymierzając się z Morganą, poprzez przeprosiny za jego wcześniejsze czyny przeciw jej. Morgana wykuwa kolejny "Excalibur" dla Mordreda z oddechu smoka Aithusy, żeby ten mógł zabić Artura. Rzeczywiście udaje mu się zadać ranę swojemu byłemy przyjacielowi, jednak ten szybko go zabija i Morgana przez śmierć Mordreda pragnie zemsty. Kilka dni później król również umiera przez zadane mu rany, co znaczy, że wróżba przepowiedziana gdy Mordred był chłopcem spełniła się. Inne postacie Powtarzające się postacie * Caroline Faber jako Hunith (1. seria: Wołanie smoka, Moment prawdy, Le Morte d'Arthur) * Michelle Ryan jako Nimueh (1. seria: Znak Nimueh, Zatruty kielich, Excalibur, Le Morte d'Arthur) * Santiago Cabrera jako Lancelot (1. seria: Lancelot; 2. seria: Lancelot i Ginewra) * Michael Cronin jako Geoffrey of Monmouth (1. seria: Lancelot, Lek na wszystkie choroby, Excalibur; 2. seria: Piękno i bestia (część 1), Piękno i bestia (część 2), Grzechy ojca) * Asa Butterfield jako Mordred (1. seria: Początek końca; 2. seria: Początek koszmaru, Przebudzenie czarownicy) * Rupert Young jako Sir Leon (2. seria: Dawna i przyszła królowa, Początek koszmaru, Piękno i bestia (część 2), Łowca czarownic, Grzechy ojca, Ognie Idirsholas, Ostatni władca smoków; 3. seria: Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Emilia Fox jako Morgause (2. seria: Grzechy ojca, Ognie Idirsholas; 3. seria: Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Alice Patten jako Ygraine (2. seria: Grzechy ojca; 3. seria: Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Laura Donelly 'jako 'Freya '(2. seria: ''Pani Jeziora; ''3. seria: ''Przybycie Artura (część 2)) Postacie z 1. serii * '''Eve Myles jako Mary Collins / Lady Helen (Wołanie smoka) * Louise Dylan jako Bronwen (Wołanie smoka) * Ed Coleman jako Morris (Wołanie smoka, Valiant) * Gary Oliver jako Gregory (Wołanie smoka, Zatruty kielich) * Will Mellor jako Valiant (Valiant) * Keith Thorne jako Ewan (Valiant) * Andy Linden jako Devlin (Valiant) * Nicholas Gasson jako Steward (Valiant) * Rick English jako Afank (Znak Nimueh) * Keith Durham jako Tom (Znak Nimueh, Zabić króla) * Clive Russell jako Bayard (Zatruty kielich) * Jamie Kenna jako strażnik lochów (Zatruty kielich) * Paul Kynman jako Sir Cador (Zatruty kielich) * Julian Rhind-Tutt jako Edwin Muirden (Lek na wszystkie choroby) * Kenneth Cranham jako Aulfric (Bramy Avalonu) * Holliday Grainger jako Sophia (Bramy Avalonu) * Kyle Redmond-Jones jako Sir Owain (Excalibur) * Sean Francis jako Sir Pellinore (Excalibur) * Rick English jako Czarny Rycerz (Tristan) (Excalibur) * Alexander Siddig jako Kanan (Moment prawdy) * Joe Dempsie jako William (Moment prawdy) * Frank Finlay jako Anhora (Labirynt Gedref) * Richard Riddell jako Evan (Labirynt Gedref) * Cal Macaninch jako Tauren (Zabić króla) * David Durham jako Tom (Zabić króla) Postacie z 2. serii * Simon Nehan jako Tom (Klątwa Korneliusza Sigana) * Sarah Parish jako Lady Catrina (Piękno i bestia (część 1), Piękno i bestia (część 2)) * Adam Godley jako Jonas (Piękno i bestia (część 1), Piękno i bestia (część 2)) * Rhys Rusbatch jako strażnik (Piękno i bestia (część 1), Piękno i bestia (część 2), Grzechy ojca) * Charles Dance jako Aredian (Łowca czarownic) * Katie Foster-Barnes jako Beatrice (Łowca czarownic) * Amanda Fairbank-Hynes jako Annis (Łowca czarownic) * Samara MacLaren jako Rowena (Łowca czarownic) * David Sterne jako aptekarz (Łowca czarownic) * Victoria Finney jako Cathryn (Łowca czarownic) * Chris McGill jako strażnik (Przebudzenie czarownicy) * John Lynch jako Balinor (Ostatni władca smoków) Postacie z 3. serii * Tom Ellis jako Cenred (Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Jake Phillips jako duch chłopca (Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Matthew Barker jako strażnik (Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część 1)) * Harry Melling jako Gilli (Cień czarodzieja) * Warwick Davis jako Grettir (Oko feniksa) Odcinki Odcinki specjalne Children in Need Filmy dokumentalne ''Merlin: Secrets and Magic'' Oprócz tego, powstała seria filmów dokumentujących kulisy produkcji odcinków, wydanych pod nazwą Secrets and Magic. Wydano w ten sposób 14 odcinków, które emitowane były na BBC Three. ''Colin & Bradley's Merlin Quest'' Pomimo że Merlin: Secrets and Magic nie zostało zlecone dla dalszych sezonów serialu, Colin Morgan i Bradley James (którzy grają Merlina i Arthura w serialu) pojawiają się w serii krótkich (od 2 do 4 minut) filmikach opublikowanych na oficjalniej stronie serialu, wyprodukowanych jako dodatek do 3 serii. Filmiki zostały wydane pod nazwą Colin & Bradley's Merlin Quest i wyprodukowane przez Iana Smitha i Luke'a Bakera. Ciekawostki * Zdjęcia do serialu powstały na zamku Château de Pierrefonds (Pierrefonds, Francja) oraz w budynku Penhurst Place (Penhurst, Anglia) i w Walii (Wielka Brytania). * Katie McGrath jest naturalną blondynką, więc do roli Morgany miała farbowane włosy na ciemniejszy kolor co trzy tygodnie. * W czerwcu 2009 roku serial został wyemitowany przez stację NBC w USA. To pierwszy brytyjski serial zakupiony przez główną sieć w Stanach Zjednoczonych od czasu emisji "The New Avengers" 30 lat temu. * Do roli Artura rozważano także kandydaturę Bena Mansfielda, lecz uznano, że lepszy będzie Bradley James. * Niewiele brakowało, by Katie McGrath nie otrzymała roli Morgany w serialu, gdyż odtwórca tytułowej roli (Colin Morgan) też jest Irlandczykiem. Natomiast akcja dzieje się w Anglii. * W Polsce od 6 sierpnia 2009 roku można kupić odcinki pierwszej serii serialu na 4 płytach DVD. Linki zewnętrzne * * * * Merlin na BBC Online * Cinema trailer na oficjalnej stronie BBC YouTube * Strona z płatnymi odcinkami serialu w Ipla Kategoria:Seriale telewizyjne BBC Kategoria:Brytyjskie telewizyjne seriale fantastyczne Kategoria:Brytyjskie telewizyjne seriale przygodowe Kategoria:Seriale telewizyjne emitowane od 2008 Kategoria:Filmy i seriale oparte na legendach arturiańskich Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Media